There is no other way to have the life that I want
by Castle Rouge
Summary: Betty agrees to go through with the arranged marriage that she was being subjected too. To her mind that was only way she could have the life she always wanted. Motherhood. What else could she do in the year 1888 being in love with a woman and being a woman herself. She's heartbroken to say good bye to her true soulmate.


**The Forum:**

 **The Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge**

 **The Challenge:**

 **Yearly 365**

 **The Chosen Prompt:**

 **#298 (Trope) Arranged Marriage**

"You don't have to do this sis." Polly looked into her sister's eyes in the mirror. "Seriously you don't have go through with this so called marriage." 

"Yes I do." Betty whispered as she carefully fixed her hair piece. "You know that I have to marry him. I can't walk away from this."

"You are so much stronger than this Betty. You are strong enough to walk away from this." Polly pleaded. "You don't have to live a life of sheer misery."

Betty lowered her eyes as she worried her lips. "It's too late Pol. It's much too late."

"No it's not." A soft voice spoke from behind them.

Betty's eyes slammed up and met the chocolate brown ones from behind her. "You shouldn't be here."

"Marry me B." Veronica walked towards the Cooper sisters in front of the floor length mirror.

"I can't." Betty whimpered as she turned around to face her soulmate. Her hands shook against her sister's which was resting on her waist.

"Yes you can." Veronica replied in a low and loving voice. "Yes you can B. Just be strong enough and take my hand. You and I deserve our happy ending. We deserve to be together. We deserve to be …."

"We deserve to live in secret." Betty frowned as she stepped away from her soulmate and away from her sister. "Don't you get it Veronica. You and I can never live out in the open. We can never be legally married. We can never be married under God. We can not be wife and wife." She shook her head. "Neither one of us can bring a child into this world. How can we when neither one of us have the required stick between our legs that is needed for creating a child. We can't adopt. Whom would allow two women to adopt a baby?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry but this is the only way." She looked into her soulmate's eyes. "We both deserve to be able to be mothers."

Veronica's heart hurt. "We can still be mothers B. There are ways around the laws. We can find a place on earth that allows us to be married. To be a family. To have children living with us."

"Where!" Betty demanded as she wrapped her arms tightly across her wedding dress. "Where in the world in the year 1888 can we find a piece of earth that will allow same sex families?" Licking her lips. "I want natural childen Veronica. I yearn to be able to carry a child and give birth to a child. I yearn to for someone whom looks like me to call me mommy." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "My marrying Archie is that way for me."

Veronica breathed in deeply. "I can't remain in Riverdale if you do this B. It hurts to much. It will drive me mad if I have to watch you and Archie living your lives with one another."

"Ronnie …." Betty whimpered.

Polly bowed her head as she realized that this was the end of her sister being with her true soulmate. She was sad for these two women. But really how can they be truly together when no where on earth they would be accepted as soulmates. Her hand rested against her womb at the feel of the twins starting to move around.

Veronica moved so she was standing in front of Betty. Her hands rose to gently capture Betty's face in the palms of her hands. "I will always love you Betty Cooper. Nothing will ever change that truth." She leaned forward to capture her soulmate's lips against her own. Her tongue slipped gently inside as Betty opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She whimpered into the kiss as she felt Betty's tongue gently massae her tongue as it made it's way towards the back of her lover's throat.

Betty finally broke the kiss. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I am too." Veronica rested her head against Betty's.


End file.
